Lost And Found
by SophieAngel69
Summary: After Edward leaves her Bella bumps into Victoria but is then saved by a passing werewolf. Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe he was really gone. I was running aimlessly through the forest in search of Edward. No matter how much I knew I would not find him I could not stop myself from searching. I was running through the trees, calling his name to no avail. I was sore from all the times I had fallen and had tears streaming down my face.

Suddenly there was someone in front of me. I crashed into the hard, marble like body and fell to the ground. I was still trying to control my sobs when I heard a deep laugh.

"Did he leave you pet?" Victoria asked, leaning down so her face was inches from mine.

She pouted in mock sympathy. "Your owner left his poor little human pet all alone." She taunted, grinning broadly. "Left her for me to take."

I had stopped crying by this point. I was frozen in place, part of me worried about what was about to happen while the other marvelled and the wonderful majesty that was the creature before me. I knew it was just a way of luring in prey but vampires always looked like greek gods of seduction. Victoria trailed her finger along my body, eyeing me up and down. "It would be such a shame to waste blood so sweet," the vampire spoke, her mind ticking away as she decided how best to kill me.

Victoria's grin grew sinister and she moved her hand to cup my breast.

"W-what?" I finally spoke, jerking away in shock.

Undeterred, Victoria prowled toward's me again. "The blood always tastes sweeter when it is filled with hormones and the like." The vampire explained, climbing on top of me and pinning me down.

I heard the ripping of fabric as she tore the clothes from my skin. "And nothing taste's better than post orgasmic bliss," Victoria said with a predatory grin.

I was too shocked at her words to fight, not that it would have done much good. The cold air pricked my skin as I quickly found myself naked before her. I had never felt the full effect of a vampire hunting before, it was intense. Everything about her drew me in, even though I knew I would die I felt as though it would be worth it to be with her just once.

I lay back my head and closed my eyes in submissions as her cold tongue made it's way down my body. My moan turned into a groan as her tongue traced a spot on my inner thigh. "This is the artery I will open when I drain you dry." Her sinister voice spoke, sounding low and husky. I knew her words meant danger but all that registered in my mind was the vibrations against my skin and the cold chill it sent up my spine.

I gasped as a cold wet tongue slipped between my dripping folds and sent waves of pleasure through my body. I pushed back against her, welcoming the sensations even though I knew death awaited me when I reached my release. I gripped the cold soil beneath me and cried out, my orgasm just out of reach and quickly drawing closer. And then it stopped.

I opened my eyes to see Victoria growling in one direction before angrily running off in the other.

_No!_ She couldn't leave, I was so close. My body called her back, begged for her touch, begged her to finish the job; But she didn't come.

A second later a large wolf bounded into sight and looked down at me in shock. The white and grey animal walked up to me and somehow turned into a woman who crouched by my side. "Bella," she asked, "Are you okay?" Her hand reached for my shoulder and we both recoiled at the temperature. I hadn't noticed how cold I was, all I could think about was my much needed release.

"Shit Bella your freezing!" She remarked in shock.

"Please," I begged her, so desperate for someone, anyone, to finish what Victoria has started. "Please help me," I begged of... Leah? I think it is Leah with me, but I never knew her all that well. It doesn't matter, all I care about is being touched right now.

She pulled me into her arms and I reciprocated, drinking in her searing heat through my skin. I had lost my orgasm yet my arousal had not faded in the slightest. I attached my lips to her neck, kissing and sucking before it immediately moved away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leah demanded in shock.

"Please," I begged again. "Please help me, finish it please." I moved toward's the girl before me who stayed still in shock.

Our lips touched and I pulled her tight against me. My hands roamed her body and I felt Leah kissing me back. I moaned into her mouth and wrapped my legs around her so I was straddling her lap. Leah's hand's moved to my breasts and my head fell back in pleasure.

My body was heating up at her scolding touch, washing away the vampire's icy chill. Leah slipped one of her legs over mine and ground her dripping heat against my own. I cried out in pleasure and matched her movements. We were both panting like crazy as our pleasure built and the lack of oxygen made my head spin.

Suddenly Leah's lips were against my ear. "Come for me." She ordered and my body shook as my release washed over me.

I heard her cry out as she too reached her release and that was the last thing I remember before losing conciousness.

* * *

_**Authors Note: So I have been accepting challenges lately for short stories in order to test my writing ability, if you have something you would like to read, leave it as a review or Private Message. This story is dedicated to and written for Arial Wolf.**_

_**Challenge: **_**Vic an Bell's just after Edward left with the family, Leah rescues, Vic escapes but Bella begs Leah to finish her off, not kill her off.**

**_Do you think I succeeded and why?_**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I awoke feeling warm and safe. I rolled over to find myself wrapped in the arms of a beautiful native woman.

She stirred and blinked a few times. "Good morning," she smiled lazily at me.

I couldn't help but smile in return. "Good morning."

"What happened last night?" I asked after gazing at her for a moment.

Leah pulled away guiltily. "You don't remember?" She asked me sadly, sitting up to distance us even more.

Something inside me tore and I wanted to make her sadness go away so I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. "I remember Leah, I just don't understand." I felt her sinking into my embrace. "One second you were a wolf and now your you, only bigger." She chuckled at that.

"I am not fat." Leah joked and then we were both laughing.

"I'm a werewolf," Leah finally explained and I nodded as I let that sink in.

"Okay." I said after a moment. _Leah is a werewolf._ I pulled her tighter against me. "Does that mean I have to take you out for walkies every full moon?" I asked and she poked her tongue at me. She had to turn her head to do it because we were spooning and she had her back to me.

"It doesn't work like that," Leah informed me and I nodded again, not particularly interested in the details at this moment.

"Well as long as you don't have fleas I don't mind." She chuckled at that and then we fell into silence. "I"m sorry I jumped you like that last night." I apologised but Leah shook her head and rolled over to face me.

"Don't apologise Bella," Leah insisted, rubbing comforting circles in my back. "Whatever that leech did to you you weren't thinking clearly, if anything I took advantage of you." I was about to protest when Leah continued. "But it's fine, lets not try to place blame okay. You were as cold as ice last night," she changed the subject. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better." I assured her. "I feel all warm now." I snuggled in closer.

"Good," Leah remarked, stroking my back gently.

I hummed contentedly. "I like being in your arms," I admitted to the werewolf who held me.

"And I like holding you," Leah agreed.

I smiled at her sentiment and looked up to smile at her. "Don't let me go," I begged and Leah leaned down to capture my lips.

"Never." She promised and I lay back with her, enjoying the feeling of being with her and knowing I would do whatever it takes to ensure it never ends.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I couldn't help but add this little bit on the end to turn it into a pairing.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
